Afraid Of The Dark
by Miah-Chan
Summary: TyKai Oneshot. Tyson's not sleeping. He's afraid of something...but what? And why? Who can come to help his broken soul mend? Suck at summaries. R&R please?


Yay, my first TyKai fic. I wrote this at school, after an exam. Actually very proud of it for being a spur-of-the-moment thing. Shrug Reviews are appriciated, flames if neccisary...hopefully won't be though...

This _**is**_ a yaoi--you have been warned. Don't like, don't read.

Rating: K+ for death. I hope that's right...it's not too graphic after all.

**Disclamer:** I don't own any Beyblade characters...

* * *

**Afraid Of The Dark**

_Ty/Kai Oneshot_

It was a beautiful night. The stars were twinkling brightly; the moon was full and warming, sending its soft beams into the windows of the Granger Dojo where everyone was sleeping, deep into their dreams.

Almost everyone that is.

Tyson Granger hugged his knees close to his chest as he sat on the window seat, staring out into the night. Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, his honey eyes darted around the room for the millionth time. He had a secret, and a well kept one at that. Max didn't even know, and he was his best friend.

Tyson was afraid of the dark.

Not so much as afraid of the dark _itself_ but rather what was _in_ the dark. There was a difference. Things lurked in the dark, waiting, hunting. Unearthly things, with long fangs and red eyes. He snorted to himself; that was what was told to him as a little kid anyway. Oh, he knew it wasn't real, the tales of factionary beasts and such. But he was still afraid. Afraid of what could happen when others couldn't see. When he couldn't see.

Turning his attention back to the moon and sky, Tyson bit his lip. There were a few more hours before it would be six o'clock and he could sleep. He got enough sleep; going to bed earlier now, according to Kai's schedule, and then waking up as soon as it turned dark. Then, once the horizon started showing the grey of early morning, he'd crawl back into bed and get about two more hours of sleep, to be woken at eight by Kai, more or less. Still, he had about two more hours to go.

Suddenly a creak near the other side of the room made him stiffen and his eyes snapped to the dark doorway. The door was still closed. '_Baka,_' he scolded himself. '_You're getting so worked up you're imaging things._' Still unsure though, he forced himself to look back out the window. No other sound came from the door.

Tyson remained silent, his ears roaring for a sound, any at all. Then he finally did hear something; the sound of the door being pushed quietly back across the carpet, and almost silent footsteps across the room, coming towards him. The door had also been slid back shut, barely clicking as it closed. Wide-eyed, Tyson turned to see who—or what—was there, in his room.

When honey met crimson, Tyson opened his mouth to yell. A small gasp came out before a pale hand clamped down over his mouth, cutting off and muting any scream that managed to escape. For a few moments, Tyson struggled, but then was held down by another strong arm. His worst nightmares were coming true.

"Calm down Granger, before you wake the whole house! It's just me." Recognizing the Russian voice, Tyson immediately stopped his struggle. Fear was replaced by anger and he moved the hand from his mouth, hissing, "What are you doing in here?! It's barely four o'clock!" A smirk formed over Kai's lips, amusement in his eyes.

"Ah, so I was right. You aren't sleeping." He said. Tyson growled defensively and demanded, "What are you talking about?" Kai shook his head and said, "I've noticed the fatigue in your eyes Tyson. You've hidden it well since I first met you, but now, I recognize it. Why aren't you sleeping? Soon there'll be bags under your eyes and the whole team will know."

The Dragon's eyes fell to his knees. He'd been caught, and he knew it. His captain sat beside him and asked in a softer tone, "You can tell me Tyson. What is it?" Hesitating, the Japanese boy turned and looked out the window, considering what to say. Kai would know if he lied, but if he told the truth he feared Kai would laugh at him. Frowning in thought, Kai interrupted them, saying, "I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Tyson glanced at him and shrugged. "You'll think it's stupid and childish." He mumbled. Kai snorted softly and challenged him with, "Try me." With a sharp intake of breath, Tyson stared at Kai. The Phoenix's beautiful eyes were soft, such an indifferent look from the cold eyes that stared at the bladers during the day. His ivory skin looked like it glowed with the moon's light, and the boy's two-toned hair fell gently over his forehead and beside his eyes. Tyson sighed and said, "I'm…I'm afraid of the dark."

There, he'd said it. He waited, practically cringing, as he knew the harsh laugh would come. But it didn't. Silence filled the room until Kai asked, "Why?" Snapping a confused gaze to the older teen, Tyson said, "I…" Kai shrugged and said, "Usually there's a reason why some people are scared of the dark. Is it the dark itself or what you fear may be in it instead?" "In it." Tyson replied. Kai nodded and asked again, "Why?"

Tyson sighed and gazed out the window. "It was a long time ago," he murmured. "I was little—five or so I guess—and my Mom was coming home late from work. As childish as it seems now, she always tucked me in before I went to bed, kissing my forehead and saying good-night, that she loved me and would see me in the morning." The Japanese blader's eyes burned but he held back the tears. "It was eight o'clock by the time my Dad made me go to bed. He tried to be like Mom, doing everything she did, but it wasn't the same. I stayed awake, unable to sleep, wondering what was keeping her. She never worked late. My bedtime was seven thirty, so she was always home by six thirty or seven. I laid there for hours, waiting. There was nothing but silence. It was raining hard outside, a huge storm with winds up to 45. The house creaked and moaned, but otherwise there was nothing. Until the crash."

Kai was watching his teammate carefully now, and seeing the sadness sear through his eyes made his heart hurt. He'd never shared anything about his childhood with him or anything about his mom. The Granger's stayed quiet about her. So when Tyson stopped, Kai wanted to know more. "Go on." He pushed gently. Tyson took a shaky breath and continued, "I jumped up and ran to my window. It was pitch black but I could see because to porch lights came on. My mother's car was in the driveway, right where she always parked it. The driver's door was open and I could see her foot where she'd planned to step out. But over her, crushing the hood of the car was a tree branch that weighed about 100 pounds, according to the people who moved it that night. When it fell, it fell straight on her, breaking her neck and then crushing her. Anyone in the car would've been killed."

Kai's breath caught as a tear traveled down the Dragon's cheek. Tyson didn't bother to wipe it away. "We moved after that, and came here to my Grandpa's. My dad left, promising to visit, and continued with his job. Hiro went with him until he started school and all that. I was left with Grandpa and he raised me. I've never been able to sleep during the dark hours since."

Slowly, another tear fell and Tyson found he couldn't stop them. Struggling to regain control of his emotions, he whimpered, "Every time I close my eyes in the dark, I see her. I'm just so scared that something will happen to one of you guys, or someone else I love. I can't bare it!" By then, the broken teen was sobbing. Kai wrapped him in a hug and held him close, Tyson sobbing into his chest. Rubbing his back, Kai wondered how the boy had kept this all inside for so long.

"It's alright." He said soothingly. Tyson sniffed and looked at him, muttering, embarrassed, "You probably think I'm such a baby." "No." Kai answered, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close again. Brushing his blue bangs from his tearful eyes, Kai murmured, "You're strong Tyson. Carrying this for so many years…I'm surprised really that you could. Don't take that the wrong way, but the way you are during the day, no one would ever guess something like this from you."

Tyson laughed a little and nodded. "I understand. Thanks Kai, for listening. I'm sorry I dumped it all on you." "It's fine. I asked, after all. I'm glad you told me." Kai glanced at the time. It was about four thirty. Still time to sleep. "C'mon Tyson. You really do need to get some sleep in tonight. I'll delay training. We'll sleep until nine or so." Tyson looked at him in surprise, and then nodded.

"Okay." He said softly, crawling into bed. Kai got in after him, and pulled the covers over his shoulders. Tyson started, surprised again by the caring nature of his captain he'd never seen. Kai ignored his wondering eyes and pulled him close. Tyson snuggled into the strong chest and sighed gently, closing his eyes and falling into a deep, dreamless sleep, Kai watching over him.

* * *

Hmm, not _quite_ completely TyKai as in one likes the other, get together, etc. But I liked it. _Almost_ makes you want a sequal or something to follow up, like an epilouge or something...if you want one, sure, I'll write one. I'm cool with that. I just didn't find it neccisary to go on. Shrug However, if people want an epilouge of the sort, I'll write one. Anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are good!! Chocolate for reviewers!! XD

-- Miah-Chan


End file.
